Lars Barriga
Lars is a major character that debuted in the Pilot. He works at the Big Donut with Sadie. Appearance Lars is lanky and somewhat tall, he wears tunnels in his stretched ear-lobes. His curly, orange-brown hair is styled into a sort of mohawk. He usually wears a white-gray long sleeved shirt with a green shirt sporting a snake design over it, along with a pair of ripped, dark blue jeans. In regards to his shoes, Lars is often seen wearing mint and dark-green high top sneakers. At the Big Donut, his work uniform is a violet t-shirt with a half-eaten donut design on it, worn over a pale cream long-sleeved shirt. In "Joking Victim", Lars is seen wearing a honey-brown t-shirt with a purple-red scorpion on it, which is reference to when Buck Dewey tells Lars that the snake on his shirt is "nasty" in "Lars and the Cool Kids". In "Horror Club", he wears skull plugs in his gauges and dons a long-sleeved black shirt with a red jacket that was also seen in "Lars and the Cool Kids". In the pilot episode, Lars wore a cyan shirt with a salmon collar, and black trousers. Personality Lars has a bit of a mean personality which stems from his low self-esteem, which is shown to have been carried over from his childhood, as seen in "Horror Club". As a result, he routinely ridicules Steven, who is an easy target. He likes to aggravate him by discrediting the Crystal Gems, although he might just be jealous that Steven gets to hang out with "a bunch of hot girls" as mentioned in "Pilot". Like many Beach City citizens, Lars is aware of Steven's powers, but he doesn't think much of them. It's worth noting that this too could be a facade. Lars can be immature and thoughtless at times, such as when he disrespects Steven's mother (Rose Quartz) in "Lars and the Cool Kids". More often than not, Steven either misses or ignores Lars' taunts because he believes he's a good person deep down. Lars is also a slacker, a trait that was highlighted in "Joking Victim", in which he faked a back injury in order to get out of work. Sadie has mentioned that Lars has tendencies to occasionally turn up late to work and clock out early, as shown in "Lion 3: Straight to Video". Lars has a strong desire to fit in and cares deeply about how others view him, especially the coolkids. Despite his rude facade, he seems to have a bit of a soft side that has been brought out time and time again by Sadie and Steven. Relationships Lars works with Sadie at the Big Donut. They are often seen at Beach City events and gatherings together, as seen in "Tiger Millionaire" and at the end of "Steven and the Stevens". Sadie has had a crush on Lars since long before the events of "Island Adventure", but he was never aware of it. In "Island Adventure", they grow closer and end up making-out briefly—until Steven, unaware of the inherent intimacy and privacy of the situation, awkwardly interrupts them and ruins the moment. In subsequent episodes he seems to return Sadie's feelings as he was visibly uncomfortable and showed signs of jealousy when Ronaldo got along well with Sadie in "Horror Club". Gallery Larsxsadie the kiss.jpg|Lars and Sadie kissing Lars and Sadie.jpg latest (1) (1) (1).png sadie and lars.png|Lars and Sadie fighting Lars_and_Sadie_Island.png Lars x sadie 4.jpg tumblr_inline_ndxgbwAKWv1rpltvp.png Lars_crying (1).png|Lars showing his tears for the first time Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Supporters Category:Male Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:In love heroes Category:Casanova Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist